Most X-ray inspection/imaging systems sold on the market are complex, versatile and expensive systems (US$10,000, for instance, would not buy very much, if anything at all). Typical systems also come equipped with a high-intensity X-ray generator that is instantaneously hazardous if exposed to humans. Consequently, current X-ray systems are well beyond the purview of the ordinary consumer, both because of the high price and because of the danger.
Lower X-ray intensity compares with less light if seen in analogy with ordinary photography and a very low X-ray intensity could therefore be compared with taking a photo in near darkness. In both photography and X-ray imaging this leads to a longer exposure time. For the most traditional digital X-ray detectors, very long exposure has been a problem that is caused by the inherent properties of those detectors (i.e. integrating-mode type detectors with too high dark-currents for long integrations). A different technique exists however, using detectors formed of solid-state sensor material that are responsive to single photons (named here “Solid-State Single-Photon Detectors” (SSSPD)). Such technology is not new, but has still encountered stiff competition from the integrating-mode type detectors for mainstream usage despite having several advantageous properties.
It would desirable and would offer many commercial advantages to provide a portable, low-rate digital imaging/inspection system based on the use of SSSPD and employing a γ-ray source of such low rate that certification is unnecessary.